


Who are you?

by jessiestark



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Allonswin, F/M, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Gallifrey with all the versions of himself, the Doctor went back to his TARDIS. But there was a special someone that enchanted him, and he needed to spend a few more time with her. He knew the memories of that day wouldn't last long, but he remembered. Everything and everyone that happened that day, the day he was no longer the man who destroyed his own planet. But for how long? The Doctor had no idea; but every single second at the side of Clara Oswald would be worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

At the moment she closed the door in her black jacket and red dress, after everything that happened, after… Well, after watching the Doctor save Gallifrey, when she turned around, she froze instantly where she was.

     “What—What are you doing here?” Clara inquired, surprised.

      “Weell,” The Doctor answered, leaning his head with a pout while he took his feet off the table in her living room. “I know I’m about to forget everything that happened. So, I’d like to enjoy knowing things a bit. I thought ‘Why not spent it with Clara? She’s a nice girl’. Sooo… Here I am—and honestly, I thought you’d never leave that TARDIS, it was parked here for what, centuries before you came out.” Standing up, he smirked walking toward her. “Being busy with someone inside, eh?”

     “I- Wha- No!” She protested. “Oi, stop it!” A smile opened in reply of the Doctor’s. He looked just so happy, smiling wide at her. She couldn’t but to frown at wondering why would he be like that.

     “What’s wrong?” He asked, frowning as well. “Nothing.” She replied, shaking her head.

     “Well then, Clara Oswald,” The Doctor grabbed her hand tight. “ _Allons-y!”_

They ran into his TARDIS, and the Doctor couldn’t restrain a laugh. He was feeling different, kind of happy. Such happiness he’d never felt before. Well, maybe just once, in the old days with a certain someone. But now, now he should concentrate at the short time he had left. Knowing he didn’t destroy Gallifrey, knowing the man he is going to be. He literally felt like the weight of the universe has been taken away from his shoulders for just a brief time. And this feeling was so flipping good, as Donna would say.

     “Clara!” He exclaimed, going round the console and stopping in front of her with the big smile again on his face. “Where to?”

Actually, stopping a moment to think now, he didn’t know the reason of the sudden desire to travel with Clara. She was nice, unique and brilliant, everyone could see it. But she… sort of understood him. Or understood the man he was going to be. She could see what was going on by his eyes. She could see he wasn’t always okay. And having someone knowing this was maybe the kind of person he wanted. Of course, he was a married man now. For as long as he would remember, at least.

Oooh. That explained now the thing with Martha, right? The one when they met Shakespeare. Why Elizabeth the Fisrt was so incredibly mad at him. Now it made sense. Weell, at least she was still the Virgin Queen. Not changing history this time, Doctor. Good. Very good. Well, human history. Well, not changing something that would affect people very much would be better in this case.

But yes, Clara! She’d answered him with a ‘I don’t know’, which it had been somewhere in his line of thinking in the moment. Maybe she had to wait a bit for his answer and an awkward silence grew among them, but it didn’t matter. Time was passing, precious time he couldn’t give himself the chance to lose.

      “So! Yes.” He said it out loud, looking around for a moment. Something was… off here. “Clara, I guess we should— “ He was feeling dizzy. Everything was spinning around him, what made the Time Lord close his eyes shut and take a deep breath.  He knew was what going on now but it just… went away from him, he couldn’t remember the proper name for it.

     “Doctor?” A female’s known voice called out. “Doctor, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Clara’s voice was weird for his ears. But it was familiar deep inside. Turning his gaze to the console, he tried to clear his thoughts. “I.. I.. I’m fine.” He stepped away from her a couple of times. “I guess.”

      “Doctor?” She called again, and his eyes went back to her.  _So_ familiar. The hair, the face, and the voice. But.. _why?_ Why did she have a place in his mind? Why was her image on his mind when he had the faintest idea of who she was? She was all part of an important plan of his. But he didn’t know what plan was this anymore. Or remember her name.

Why not? How it was happening? What the hell was going on? He had quick flashes of different images. A girl with a scarf, and a red headed one. A man with a bowtie and a huge chin. An old man… No. He shouldn’t be there. He’d buried him on his memories a long time ago. That was the man who killed them all. That wasn’t who he is now. That man wasn’t the Doctor.

    “Who…” He started to ask, furrowing his brow.  ** _Why_** was she so familiar? “..are…” What was she doing on his TARDIS? “..you?” And why was she giving him a concerned gaze?

    “Clara. I’m Clara, Doctor. The one who you had been talking to just a minute ago. The one who you had… the urge to travel with? Doctor, have you forgotten who I am already?”

The Time Lord frowned, leaning against the handrail with a frown. “Already? Was I supposed to forget something?” He kept staring at her. “We’ve met before.” He stated. Somehow the Time Lord knew this with the same certain he knew his shoes weren’t sandshoes. Wait, what? Sandshoes? Of course they weren’t Sandshoes.

    “Yes.” She shook her head with a sad smile. “Yes, Doctor. But I- I’m afraid I can’t tell you who I am now.” Her big sad eyes were locked on his. “But it’s nice to meet you. I’m Clara Oswald.” She held a hand out.

The Doctor shook it automatically, still not convinced with it. He knew this girl from somewhere, he knew he liked her. She was someone important. Who was she? How did she know him? Was she from the future? Perhaps. It explained the not knowing who she was thing. But still.. it felt awkward.

     “Clara…” He mumbled. “I think you should better… probably… leave.” His eyes went to his feet as a feeling of sadness took over him. He didn’t know why. But he was going to listen it. No, this girl was a mystery, but there was something else about her. Something telling him no matter how important she was, no matter how she made his hearts beat a tiny bit faster… Her place wasn’t at his side. Not now.

Tears filled Clara’s eyes and he nodded at his words. Her hand kindly touched his face, her thumb stroked it softly. “Goodbye then, Doctor. ‘til the next time.” She looked at him in the eyes again, the other hand, grabbing his tight. “Take care.” And then, she just let him go, opening the doors and leaving. The Doctor didn’t realize he had his eyes full of tears until one of them ran down on his face. He couldn’t explain it. But he knew, deep inside that… Well, he would. One day. So wiping out the tears, the Doctor whispered the words stuck on his lips, an ancient word he’d almost forgotten.

                                                                                                                                                                                                    **“ _No more…”_**


End file.
